


Dragon Fire

by TrulyyScrumptious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, Falling In Love, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, SeaDevil, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyyScrumptious/pseuds/TrulyyScrumptious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent finds another chance at love when the most unlikely person walks through the dragon's palace doors asking Mal to teach her magic. DragonQueen FTW My story ventures deeper into Regina's and Mal's relationship as well as explaining Lily's other parent.<br/>Set during 4B, mostly flashback to the EF but will eventually venture into the present in StoryBrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved DragonQueen from the moment season 4B started so of course I wrote a fic about it  
> please leave comments and suggestions after each chapter, I'll update as soon as I can

The sun beat down its golden rays of light through Maleficent’s stained glass window turning the room around her into one of multicolored dancing beams. The tiny blue and green spectrums bounced off the walls illuminating Maleficent’s magnificent hall, as the light waltzed across her floor she was reminded of times when music and people had once filled these halls where she now stood. But that was all in the past as her castle was now empty and hallow with only several furniture pieces scattered around the hall to try and fill the massive space. 

This loneliness the enchantress felt was something Mal had become accustomed to accepting the fact she was unwanted by others for her past grievances against the wretched King Stefan and his dreadful daughter Aurora. But it was no matter Maleficent liked the isolation, or so she had tried to convince herself, telling herself that being alone made things simpler and she liked that, simple meant no more heartbreak. 

A sigh escape Mal’s lips as she accepted the now reality of not being completely alone anymore, glancing to the velvet couch she took in the sight of the beautiful creature draped over her red furniture. The dragon’s simple life had been disrupted when a certain queen forced her way into her quit and remote life. Mal glided across the floor stepping behind the couch as she placed both hands on the wooden exterior as she watched her friend sleep. 

A strand of raven hair feel across Regina’s face and Mal reached down gently tucking it behind her ear careful not to disrupt The Queen’s sleep. Looking up Mal recalled the first time the pair met and a slight grimace crossed her face as she remembered how pathetic she had once been. At the time Mal had hated the world including herself; that was until this creature walked through her doors wanting Mal to teach her the craft of magic.

In the end though it wasn’t Regina who learned something from Mal, it was Mal who learned from her. Regina had helped her find the inner dragon hidden within herself, forcing her to release the beast that had been chained for so long. 

Regina shifted slightly moving to a new position; Mal thought about waking her but changed her mind. 

When The Queen had first started making regular appearances at her palace it had been unwelcome by Mal, who at the time was so used to her isolation that company was a completely foreign thought. But over time the loneliness Mal felt was dulled upon seeing her friend and with each visit to her palace the dragon’s love toward Regina only grew. This flame had been kindling inside her like a flame growing stronger each minute she spent alongside her only friend. 

Mal moved around to sit next to her sleeping queen and watched as Regina’s chest rose and fell with each soft breath she took. Lifting her hand Mal grazed her fingers along the side of Regina’s arm causing a small fire to ignite inside of her that she could not subside. Removing her hand Mal turned away, distracted by her thoughts Mal did not notice Regina begin to awaken until a gentle hand landed gracefully on her arm. 

“Good morning, dear,” The Queen spoke slowly still drowsy from her slumber as she began to sit up. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you.” Mal placed her hand tenderly on Regina’s knee leaning closer to her. 

“No, my dear, you did not,” she smiled and laced her fingers through Mal’s. Locking eyes Mal became aware the two were now only inches away from one another which caused her to ease away timidly and for a moment thought she saw a look of disappointment cross Regina’s face. The expression vanished as quickly as it came. “I did not mean to stay the night,” The Queen said leaning back against the arm of the couch, “I must have drifted off by accident.” 

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like, my palace is always open to you.” Mal glanced over her shoulder to see Regina smile,

“This,” she gestured around the room, “is the only place I feel truly at ease. Knowing I can come here to be with you is the one thing that makes me feel safe.” The Queen’s eyes softened, “Thank you for that.” 

Turning to face her friend Mal lifted a loving hand grazing it gently across Regina’s cheek. The Queen’s eyes closed at her touch,

“Your visits, my love, are the only thing I have looked forward to in a very long time.” Mal found herself closing the gap between them, “You saved me from myself.” Before Mal could find a reason to stop herself she let her lips fall upon Regina’s. Wrapping her arms around the dragon’s neck Regina pressed her body against Mal’s welcoming the long awaited kiss as the pair entangled themselves together in a heated embrace. Mal had never felt such passion in a single kiss before, it rose from within her like dragon fire getting stronger with each kiss placed upon her lips.

When the pair finally separated both women could hardly catch their breath leaning into one another for support as they recovered from the aftermath of their intimate kiss. 

Meeting the dragon’s eyes Regina placed both hands on Mal’s face and smiled,

“I’ve wanted you to do that for a very long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally only going to be a one-shot but I loved writing the first chapter so much I'm making it into a multiple chapter story. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Icy wind blew across Maleficent’s scale with every wing beat she took forcing herself to climb higher into the night sky, the wind cut through her like a knife but she ignored the discomfort ascending upwards. The physical pain the dragon felt hitting her body was nothing compared to the agony she felt tearing at her heart. Though having been hurt in the past by King Stefan the pain she felt then was nothing compared to the one tearing her heart to pieces now. Feeling like a fool for allowing this to happen again Mal let all her anger rise to the surface as she released a stream of blue and white flames across the swirling black sky. 

Mal had tried to no avail to make Regina understand that her happiness could come from something other than her blood lust for killing Snow White, but The Queen had become obsessed ignoring all reason. And if that wasn’t enough in itself with each passing day that imp, Rumplestiltskin, was corrupting Regina’s mind with a darkness that would completely consume her. Regina was allowing the same darkness to fill her heart that Mal had once let in all those long years ago and along with everything else in this world it came at a price. Mal knew that price well she was paying it now with each breath she took as her heart cried out in pain. 

Frustration built within the dragon as she let out a deafening roar that echoed throughout the kingdom below letting all who heard know of her misery. 

Now she was truly alone, left by the woman she loved to seek vengeance against an insignificant princess who would only end up bringing Regina more unhappiness in the end. That’s how it always turned out for the villain’s, the odds it seemed were always against them as though something was preventing them from gaining true happiness. 

Pushing on through the frozen crystals that spiraled around her Mal forced her thoughts aside, the dragon had been flying nonstop for hours and her body ached from the long journey. Mal’s massive wings grew heavy as the wind beat down upon them causing her to falter slightly forcing Mal to readjust leveling herself back out. 

The impact of the treacherous journey hit Mal with full force as each wing beat grew harder than the next, knowing pushing herself any further could end in disaster Mal tilted her wings to start a descent to the ground below. 

Swooping down Mal landed swiftly in a meadow barely making a sound as her feet hit the soft grass, the dragons wings immediately fell to her side completely exhausted from the rough journey. Remaining in her dragon form Mal closed her eyes thinking of all that could have been with Regina if only The Queen could have seen past her own blood lust and given into the happiness that was right in front of her. They could have been so happy and not just as a couple, Mal thought about the secret she had been hiding from the outside world as she felt a slight kick in her belly. 

The dragon had been keeping this secret for almost a month now as she thought about the life that was now growing inside her womb, something she never thought was possible especially now. Maleficent’s kind was only able to mate with one of their own and Mal was a dying breed, not having seen one of her kind in over a century she was shocked to find herself with child. Knowing of only one way for this to happen Mal knew exactly who her child’s other parent was the person who had just broken her heart, Regina. True love seemed to be more powerful than even Maleficent had ever realized making even the impossible possible. 

Knowing her true happiness could never be achieved without Regina by her side Mal hung her head; she also knew she would never tell The Queen about their child at least not while she was insistent upon killing Snow White. 

Feeling defeated Mal collapsed on the ground tucking her head underneath her wing as she allowed exhaustion to take over, but before she drifted to sleep Maleficent realized for the first time she was actually going to become a mother and a sudden sense of comfort washed over her as she feel into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop writing this chapter it just came pouring out of me like crazy

Finally freeing herself from the cave-in Maleficent tore through the skies frantically looking for the monstrous pair of Snow White and Prince Charming, desperately she scanned the tree line below for her most precious object. Her mind could not find a reason why anyone would want to steal an innocent child especially the two people who prided themselves on being so-called heroes. Well, they weren’t heroes anymore and when the dragon got her claws ahold of the couple she would make them pay for taking away her child, their suffering would be unrelenting. 

Panic spread through Mal’s body as her search prolonged with no success, fury rose within the dragon as she let out a horrid roar that echoed around her. A sudden spark of light that only magic could produce caught Maleficent’s attention from the forest below, hoping for a miracle the dragon swooped down landing with a thud as she changed into her human form. 

An old man dressed in long multicolored robs looked up as Mal stalked toward him anger flashing in her eyes. As she approached a look of pity crossed over the man’s face and the dragon knew something terrible had just taken place. 

“Maleficent, I’m-I’m so sorry.” The dragon was upon him suddenly grasping a hand tightly around the old man’s throat. 

“You know what happened to my child don’t you? Tell me where my egg is now or I’ll snap your neck like a twig!” Hatred spewed from Mal’s voice. 

“Your child, it’s…” He looked away from the sorceress, “it’s gone.” A sinking feeling crashed into Maleficent as she let go of the man staggering backwards,

“Gone,” she placed a hand over her heart, “gone where, what have you done to my child.” Tears rolled down the blondes beautiful face.

“I sent it to another world.” Feeling her head spin Mal started to collapse but was caught by the man who had made it to her side with lightning speed. Finding her footing again she pushed the old man away,

“Why, HOW could you do that to an innocent child?” Mal’s eye shone with pure hatred wanting to here an explanation before she ripped the old man’s throat out.

“Because, she isn’t innocent anymore.” A look of confusion crossed the dragon’s face, “The Charming’s, they stole your child and brought it to me to transfer all of their child’s potential darkness into your child.” Without warning the enchantress’s hand was again rapped around the man’s throat, squeezing tighter she lifted the sorcerer off the ground. 

“So you sent my child to another world so that this one wouldn’t have to deal with all of the darkness that YOU put in it,” she pulled him closer so that they were face to face, “I am going to tear you to pieces.” 

Before she could make good on her statement the man disappeared from her grasp,

“I am truly sorry,” Mal turned around to where the sorcerer now stood, “I had no choice.” 

“Of course you did, you fool, everyone has a choice and you choose to help those idiots steal my child.” Mal summoned forth all her strength as she sent out a beam of purple magic to decimate the sorcerer. 

“You won’t kill me that way.” The man again appeared behind her unscathed from her attack, “Please listen to me, I had no choice in banishing your child or transferring darkness into it.”

Mal scoffed, “Are you also going to tell me that those morons had no choice in taking my child?” 

“Unfortunately no, Snow and Charming took your child on their own free will; no one forced them into doing that. I am the only one who was not in control of my actions.”  
“Tell me then,” Mal hissed, “who forced you into doing this?” 

“A man they call The Author.” The sorcerer turned his head away in disgust, “Snow and Charming had no idea that I would send the child away after the spell was complete, The Author wanted it that way.”

“And why would he want that to happen to something so innocent?” The sorcerer hung his head, 

“Because, it makes for a better story.” Mal let out a gasp not believing what she was hearing; her whole world was crumbling around her because some author wanted to make his story more interesting. In a blink of an eye Mal stood directly in front of the man,

“How long has he been doing this?” 

“Not very long, he just recently discovered that he can not only record the events around him but manipulate them as well.” Mal looked away disappointed,

“So he wasn’t the reason Regina pushed me away?”

“No, my dear, he is not.” Gathering herself she looked back at the older man,

“Where is he, I will make him suffer for all he has cost me.” The sorcerer lifted his hand,

“The Author has been taken care of,” he stepped closer to the dragon woman, “this was his first and last time to manipulate events; he is no longer a threat to anyone.”

“I don’t want him taken care of,” Mal leaned in close as she spoke her words with perfect clarity, “I want him dead.”

“That is something I cannot allow. The Author is trapped somewhere he will never be able to escape, that is his punishment.”

Maleficent slammed her staff down causing the earth to shake around her,

“If you won’t tell me where he is I’ll find out on my own. I WILL get my revenge have no doubt about that Sorcerer,” Mal paused thinking of who else was at fault, “And I think I’ll start by paying The Charming’s a little house call. As you said before they might not have known what you were going to do with my child but they CHOOSE to take her from me none the less. They cannot blame The Author for their actions and they will suffer the consequences.” With that the dragon waved her arms and disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, sorry bout that but the next chapter will be longer

The unrelenting sadness that pierced Maleficent’s heart was physically unbearable and at times she saw no reason at all to go on at all, feeling as though everything had been taken from her. Revenge would have been a good distraction for the enchantress but she soon realized something about her most hated foe that stopped her, if she wanted vengeance it would mean taking the life of an unborn child. A task the dragon was unwilling to, the child was not at fault only the parents and it shouldn’t have to pay for the sins of its mother and father. 

If there was one thing Maleficent had it was time, being immortal tended to give her that pleasure so all the dragon had to do was be patient until after Snow gave birth and then she could strike. Mal knew the couple would not be expecting her attack so soon after their child had been born and that’s exactly how she wanted it to be, a smile crossed her face,

“They will never see me coming,” Mal murmured to herself.

“Who will never see you coming, dear.” An unmistakable voice bounced off her palace walls. Mal sat up trying to pull herself together as Regina strutted across the room and sat down in a chair across from her. A pain rose from deep within the dragon as she looked away from the Queen unable to look her former lover in the eye. It had been months since the dragon had seen the raven haired beauty,

“Go away, Regina,” Mal tried to push back tears without success. Regina’s voice grew soft,

“But,” she paused shifting slightly in her seat, “I’ve missed you.” A sadness could be heard in Regina’s voice as Mal locked eyes with The Queen who looked away ashamed for showing weakness in front of the dragon. 

“You stole the dark curse when I told specifically said it would only bring more darkness upon you,” anger was clear in Maleficent’s voice, “and then-then you pushed me away as though I meant nothing to you.” A tear fell from her face, “And you come back here expecting what, me to take you back.” Mal wiped away the tear letting her anger take over, “I want nothing to do with you Regina.” 

The Queen now had tears in her eyes unable to hide the hurt that Maleficent’s words caused her, 

“Please, Mal… I’m sorry.” Regina let out a sigh hanging her head trying to conceal the tears streaming down her face. Wiping her tears away Regina stood and hesitantly moved to sit next to the dragon who turned away from her as she sat down. “Mal,” The Queen place a gentle hand on her shoulder, “I know what I did was wrong.” Mal turned around and faced the younger woman,

“Do you, because when you took that curse it was pretty clear that taking out your hatred on Snow White and the entire land was more important than being happy with me.” Mal glared at Regina, “You don’t care about me Regina if you did you would realize that your happy ending isn’t killing Snow White,” the dragon paused, “it’s loving me.”   
The Queen drew in a breath gathering herself before she spoke,

“Mal, we can be together in this new land I’m sending us to,” Regina put her hand on top of the dragons, “We can both be happy without heroes running around ruining our lives and the best thing is they won’t even know who they are, no one will the entire town will be cursed except us” Maleficent yanked her hands away from Regina’s,  
“No this curse cannot be cast; you are not going to ruin everyone’s life.” Maleficent removed herself from the couch, “stop with this foolishness Regina, it will only leave you with a hole in your heart bigger than the one you started with.” 

“I should have never came back here you cannot see that this is the only way.” Regina was now in full form all of her hatred and vengeance shone in her eyes.

“Only way for what?”

“For me to get my happy ending, dear, which I can see now doesn’t include you?” Regina’s words were untrue and regret hit her like a brick wall as soon as the words escaped her lips. Pride however was The Queens downfall as she continued speaking, “and you were right I don’t care about you,” Regina straightened herself, “and I’ll make sure to give you a special punishment in this new land.” With that The Queen waved her hands and disappeared into a cloud of purple magic.

Maleficent fell into the nearest chair feeling her heart break into pieces as she could no longer fight back tears, feeling broken the dragon rose striding across the room to an open cabinet. Grabbing the clear bottle on the top shelf Maleficent took the needle that was attacked to the bottle and dipped it into her special mixture of seawater and sleeping curse. Bringing the sharp point to her thumb she pricked her finger letting the numbing effect take ahold of her body knowing this was the only way she could forget about her pain, at least for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised a longer chapter

The curse came swiftly engulfing everything it touched in its purple haze as it thundered across the land sweeping through The Enchanted Forest without mercy. When the magic came to Maleficent’s Forbidden Fortress the dragon put up no resistance letting the mist sweep her away without a fight. Mal had taken back her old habit of putting herself into a drug induced daze completely shutting herself off from the outside world. Her heart, once filled with vengeance, was now empty and the plans she had for The Charmings had become a distant thought dulled by the frequent use of sleeping curse. So when the purple dust surrounded the dragon she willingly let the magic fill her lungs and take her to this new land where she would no longer remember who she was. 

THE NEW LAND  
Mal’s eyes opened seeing nothing but blackness surrounding her panic set in as she whipped her head around trying to make sense of where she was. Standing her heard claws scrape underfoot and Mal realized she was in dragon form which wasn’t possible, not in this new land. Focusing her energy Mal tried to shift back into human form without success, confused the dragon tried again getting the same result. Anger flared in Mal’s eyes remembering The Queen telling her that no magic would exist in this new land they were to be sent to. Fear flooded her mind, if there was no magic that meant she had no hope of escaping and the only person who knew where she was, was The Queen.

A stream of white heat erupted from the dragon’s mouth lighting up the darkness around her, the hatred she felt for Snow and Charming was now nothing compared the one Mal now felt for Regina having trapped her here. Mal threw herself up against the cave walls sending shocks throughout the town above but no matter her effort the rocks would not budge only causing her more and more pain with each attempt. Finally after her body could take no more abuse Mal collapsed onto the hard ground curling herself into a ball, tucking her head under her wing Mal knew this was going to be the first of many nights she spent utterly alone. 

ABOVE GROUND IN STORYBROOKE  
Regina grabbed ahold of her counter as she felt the first shock hit not long after awakening from her marvelous curse. Knowing the cause of the disturbance a slight pain jabbed at The Queen’s heart knowing her former lover was now trapped underground cursed to remember everything about her former life. Regina wanted more than anything to have Mal by her side, to rule this little town of hers together but the dragon had resisted wanting instead to stop her from casting The Dark Curse. Regina didn’t understand why Mal was against her casting the curse it had given her everything she had ever wanted and so much more. Her most hated enemy was now forever separated from her prince never again to share true love and this town, StoryBrooke, was all hers and not even that little imp stood in her way. 

As the days strung together The Queen felt an unrelenting sadness that never stopped nagging at her heart, The Mayor knew the cause of this and tried her best to suppress the feeling unable to ever do so. Even with all her distraction Regina’s mind always seemed to wonder to Maleficent she missed the dragon more than she could have possibly imagined making every day that much harder for The Queen to get through. 

Three years after the curse had been enacted Regina could stand it no longer taking a quick side trip to her vault The Queen went to visit the one person who she could never get off her mind. 

Regina snaked her way through the tunnels until she came to a small opening within a wall just big enough for her to squeeze through. Looking through the darkness she saw a glass coffin that had once belonged to Snow White which was now shattered in several places, scanning over the large area her eyes settled upon a very large reptile that lay across the cave floor.

Regina treaded lightly not wanting to startle Maleficent moving closer as her footfalls bounced off the cave walls,

“Mal,” The Queen whispered coming around to face the dragon head on. 

Awakened by movement the dragon opened her eyes shocked to see who now stood before her, a low growl rumbled in her throat as The Queen put her hands up,

“Mal, wait,” Regina reached inside her pocket revealing a silver necklace that she put around her neck. The object was obviously magical for when The Queen put it on a white light shone brightly illuminating the cave for several seconds. “Can you here me.” A look of confusion crossed the dragons face because the voice she heard was Regina’s but her lips did not move, “Don’t be alarmed, this necklace,” she reached up and touched it, “lets me form a mental connection with whomever I choose. So we can talk.”

“Talk,” Maleficent directed her thoughts to Regina, “Ha, talk you trapped me down here in this horrid cave, I don’t want to talk I want to rip you limb from limb.” The dragon leaned forward to make herself eye level to The Queen, “You should have never come down here.” 

Fire built up in her belly causing sparks to fly from her snout as she opened her mouth,

“Mal please just listen to me,” Regina looked at the dragon with regret, “please.” Knowing she would never actually hurt Regina, Mal relinquished her flames nodding for her to continue, “I was wrong, I see that now. This curse, its-its cost me more than I could have imagined. I should have listened to you back in The Enchanted Forest. I realize now that I cannot be happy,” Regina paused and placed a hand on Mal’s snout, “not without you. You were right my happy ending wasn’t seeking revenge on Snow White it was with you, but now I’ve ruined everything and you have every right to want to kill me for doing this to you.” Regina removed her hand from the dragon looking away ashamed of what she has done, hot air blew in her face drawing her attention back to Maleficent.

“My dear, you were always so very stubborn and you are right you should have listened to me. The entire time I have been imprisoned under the town I have hated what you did to me, but I have never hated you.” A slight smile crossed Regina’s face,

“I wish I could undo this,” The Mayor put her head against the dragon, “but I cannot I’m afraid no one can. The curse took us to a place with no magic so I cannot reverse what I have done.” 

“Regina magic may not exist here but true love does.” Regina looked up at the dragon understanding what Mal was trying to say,

“And true love can break any curse,” Mal put her face close to Regina’s who rested a gentle hand on her lovers warm scales, leaning close The Queen placed a soft kiss on the dragons nose.

A purple cloud of smoke surrounded Maleficent shifting her into human form,

“It worked,” Maleficent gazed across at Regina who had a tear running down her cheek, “Don’t cry, my dear,” Mal closed the distance between them reaching up and gently wiping away the fallen tear.

“Mal, I,” The Mayor wrapped her arms around the enchantress, “I love you.” Smiling Mal pressed Regina closer to her,

“As I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent had never been happier in her whole life than she was in StoryBrooke with Regina; the pair was the most powerful couple in town and everyone knew it. Regina, the mayor, and Maleficent, now the town sheriff, ran StoryBrooke with an iron grip loving every second of seeing the heroes running around town not knowing who or what they were. 

The only thing that pulled at Maleficent’s heart was the fact that she had yet to tell Regina about their child something the sheriff could not bring herself to do. Mal felt responsible for the loss of their child, she had been unable to protect it even before it was born and she hated herself for it. Telling Regina the truth might do the one thing that the dragon could never take again, push The Queen away. Because of this fear Mal kept her secret from the woman she loved even when one day the couple decided it was time to start a family of their own and went to a certain pawn shop owner for help. 

The front door to Mr. Gold’s pawn shop dinged as the mayor and sheriff entered making their way to the front counter, Gold appeared from the back of his store.   
“Well, well do my eyes deceive me or are the two most powerful women in town actually in my shop. This would be the first time for either of you so I am assuming you need my help,” A coy smile appeared on The ex-Dark One’s face.

“Don’t look so smug rum- Mr. Gold,” Regina eyed Mal at the slight slip of her words, “but yes we do need your help.”

“Yes Gold, we do. We want a child and we need your help to do just that.”

“Well ladies I’m flattered but uninterested.” Both women let out a disgusted sigh,

“Not like that,” Regina said putting both hands on the glass counter, “Mal and I would like to adopt and we know the lengthy process it takes.”

“But you being… well you, we thought you could cut through some red tape and get us a child much faster.” Mal straightened her posture as she spoke, “Can you help us?”

“Can I help, yes. Will I help… for a price, yes.” 

“There is always a price with you. Little imp.” Regina mumbled her last statement under her breath. 

“What is your price?” Mal leaned closer pressing her mid-section into the counter.

“I want you two off my back, you run this town like a tight ship and it’s costing me business.”

“So, you want us to look the other way when it comes to you and your business deals, is that right?” Regina glanced over at Mal who raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow,

“Done.”

“Well then it looks like we have a deal.”

Two months later Gold made good on his deal setting up the pair up with an adoption agency who had a little boy in need of parents. Mal and Regina jumped at the opportunity and two weeks after that headed to Boston to pick up their new son, upon seeing their child’s lovely face Mal took Regina’s hand, 

“I think, we should name him Henry.” Tears formed in the former Queen’s eye,

“Yes, I would love that.” 

10 YEARS LATER  
Henry had been getting ideas in his head for months now; they were the right ideas actually but something that Maleficent and Regina never wanted the boy to find out. Of course it was all Mary-Margret’s fault having given their child that storybook that started to make him realize the truth about who everyone really was. Because of this some woman named Emma Swan was now parading around StoryBrooke stirring up trouble and if that wasn’t bad enough she also just so happened to be Henry’s biological mother.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER  
Why, why did Regina have to be so reckless how could she ever think that giving Emma that apple turnover was a good idea,

“Regina what have you done we have to stop Emma from eating that turnover,” Maleficent was fuming if she still had her dragon abilities sparks would be flying as we speak.

“Letting her eat that turnover gets Emma out of the way.”

“Gods Regina, don’t you ever learn killing this woman will not bring Henry back to us,” she flung open the door; “It will only push him farther away.” 

Racing to stop Emma, Mal and Regina bursted through Mary-Margret’s door and froze in horror at the site that was unfolding in front of them. Henry had collapsed on the floor and everyone in the room rushed to his side. Regina gasped seeing the apple turnover in her son’s hand,

“Regina what have you done!” Mal hissed next to her. “We need to get him to a hospital.” Mal gathered Henry in her arms pushing Regina aside. 

“I’m sorry, nothing could be done,” Dr. Whale said sympathetically to the couple who were in tears over their son.

“I will never forgive you for this Regina!” Mal’s anger could be contained no longer, “This is what happens when you try and take matters into your own hands. Our son is dead.” Mal clung to Dr. Whale burying her face into his shoulder. 

Behind the clear glass Emma sat on Henry’s bed, she began to speak but been neither woman could hear the soft words she was saying to their son. Then unexpectedly Emma leaned over and placed a kiss on Henry’s forehead, upon placing the kiss a jet of pure magic beamed across StoryBrooke. When the beam hit both Mal and Regina both women were immediately surrounded by a purple light as a rush swept over them. Looking at one another the pair knew this could mean only one thing, Emma’s kiss broke the curse… and magic had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of this happened in the show but I needed to twist it so it could fit along with my storyline that includes Mal, so I hope you liked the twist. The next chapters coming up will be newer and not so much in the show.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter but I will be getting to another main problem here in upcoming chapters

Rejection was not new for Mal or Regina and it never failed to cause each of them a massive amount of pain but this time hurt like no other. When Henry awoke after Emma broke the curse their son made it quite clear he wanted nothing to do with either of his adoptive mothers. On top of that everyone in town wanted blood, mostly from Regina who they all new cast the curse, but knowing magic had returned no one dared to come anywhere near her. 

With all that had happened Mal couldn’t bring herself to forgive Regina for being so reckless with the sleeping curse, it had almost gotten their son killed and the dragon was still utterly furious. Not wanting to be anywhere near Regina, Mal stormed off soon after the curse had been undone isolating herself in the woods outside of StoryBrooke. 

Maleficent paced the forest, this was the only place she could go where no one would bother or interrupt what she was about to do. It had been so long since Mal had transformed into dragon she was afraid she would be unable to do so and that thought frightened Maleficent remembering what it was like to not be able to turn at will. 

Closing her eyes Mal focused all of her thoughts onto the transformation as she let out a burst of magic. A tingling sensation swept over her and she knew the process was working as a purple haze surrounded her and she began to grow in size. Landing with a thud on all fours Maleficent let out a stream of dragon fire across the clearing in front of her showing her relief at still being able to change forms. 

“You always look so magnificent like this.” Regina’s voice called out next to her. Mal growled showing her hostility toward her lover who had just appeared at her side. “You’re still mad. I don’t blame you but you can’t possible hate me as much as I hate myself right now.” Regina looked away from Mal, “I should have never put Henry in that situation. I knew better but I did it anyway I should have listened to you.” Mal changed back to her human self,

“You never listen, Regina, you didn’t when it came to the dark curse and you didn’t this time, when will you ever learn.” Regina knew Mal was right letting her continue without a fight, “I thought you had changed after you released me from my prison beneath the town but it seems not. You never changed did you, Your Majesty.” The last words stung as they left Mal’s lips,

“You know I‘ve changed, I’m not the same person who cast that curse.”

“You put our son in danger and now he wants nothing to do with us, that’s your fault. I told you…” Tears fell from Mal’s face, “we could have lost him forever.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“You never think about consequences.”

“I never had to in the past…” 

“This isn’t The Enchanted Forest you can’t go around ripping people’s heart out here.”

Drawing in a breath to keep from falling apart Regina backed away,

“These people here still think of me as The Evil Queen and apparently so do you, things will never change,” Regina turned to leave not wanting to fight any longer. A crushing feeling bore down on Maleficent’s heart upon hearing Regina’s last words, 

“Wait,” with a flick of her wrist Mal teleported herself in front of Regina, “I know you didn’t mean to hurt Henry.” She reached across taking the mayors hand, “Look at me,” Mal gently put a hand under Regina’s chin, “You are not The Evil Queen anymore, the people of this town may think so but I know the truth, you are not the same person who cast that curse. Don’t let these fools who live in this town make you believe otherwise.” Regina pulled Mal close so their lips were almost touching,

“What would I do without you?” Leaning in Mal collapsed her lips onto Regina’s pulling her into a passionate embrace. Heat rose between the pair as Regina parted her lips letting Mal’s tongue met hers entangling themselves further in each other’s embrace. Regina let her pain wash away with every kiss that Mal placed on her lips shutting the world out as she focused only on this moment. 

“I love you.” Regina managed to say between kisses. Mal pulled away slightly smiling,

“I love you more.” Before Regina could try to refute her statement Mal pulled The Queen into another heated kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments I love to hear back from you guys and input is always welcome

2 YEARS LATER

Mal had been through a lot over the past two and a half years, fighting off Cora, going to Neverland to save their son, battling The Wicked Witch, and most recently going face to face with The Snow Queen, Ingrid. After all of this it was safe to say that Mal and Regina had proven themselves somewhat of heroes to the entire town who now looked at the couple with a hint of respect. The feeling of being accepting by their peers was a new concept to the enchantress’s who had been feared above all others in the Enchanted Forest, but the pair had it admit it was a nice change. 

In recent months Regina had grown rather close to a hooded bandit who was known back in their land as Robin Hood; he was the only friend Regina had made in a long time and Mal was happy she could turn to someone else besides her to talk to. Maleficent on the other hand had become extremely close with Emma, who was now head over heels in love with that pirate; the two had bonded in Neverland where Mal had begun teaching Emma magic. She was the first pupil Mal had taught in a very long time and Emma was a natural coming into her powers even faster than Mal could have imagined. 

Not long ago Regina had almost lost Mal to Zelena’s wicked plans and since then she rarely left her side staying close by at all times. Regina had felt it when Zelena plunged the knife deep into Mal’s side as though she herself was the one being stabbed. When she found Mal crumpled on the floor bleeding out that night it was as though she too was dying, true love had created a bound between the couple that rivaled even Snow White and Prince Charming. But since Ingrid had sacrificed herself to save the town things had started to become normal again well as normal as can be for a town full of fairy tale characters. 

The gang, as Henry called it, was meeting up at Granny’s that night as they did every Friday to have dinner. The usual’s would be attending, Snow, Charming, Emma, Killian, Belle, Henry, Robin, Regina, and Mal who had finally come to good terms with The Charming’s. Snow and The Prince had promised Mal that they would say nothing to Regina about their unfortunate past, at least not until Mal deemed it fit. 

The dragon was terrified of how The Queen would react to the news, Mal knew she should have told her years ago but how could she knowing it would only bring her lover more heartache. Mal had no idea where her child was the portal could have taken her to any world and there was no way of knowing where the egg might have ended up. Though the real reason Mal hadn’t told Regina the truth was because she blamed herself for what had happened, she should have been able to protect their child better but she didn’t and now her baby was lost to her forever. 

Mal pushed down her guilt as she walked through the door to Granny’s diner, the gang had already gotten their usual spot pulling together two tables in the middle of the diner. Everyone looked up from their conversations to great her as she sat down next to Regina, 

“Hey Mal,” leaning back to look around Regina Robin smiled at her. The dragon had to admit she liked the bandit who was quit the charmer,

“Hello Robin,” she nodded back. Placing a hand on Regina’s knee Mal caught her lover’s lips with her own, “And hello to you too, my dear.” Mal whispered playfully in Regina’s ear who smiled,

“I’ve missed you.” Regina pulled her into another kiss which lasted much longer than the one before.

“Get a room, jeez,” Henry called out from across the table causing everyone to laugh.

“Can’t you two keep your hands off of one another for like 2 seconds,” Emma teased.

“Says the one playing footsies with the pirate underneath the table,” Regina said raising an eyebrow.

“She’s got you there, love,” Killian smirked and put an arm around Emma’s shoulders. 

“The two of you are just as bad as Mal and Regina,” Snow looked between Emma and Killian.

“Really,” Emma looked at her parents, “You guys are going to talk to us about our public display of affection.” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Charming lied looking at Snow with a huge smile on his face.

“The two of you make me sick half of the time with your lovely dovey crap,” Mal commented rolling her eyes in the process. 

“I resent that most people think we are cute,” Snow nuzzled closer to Charming. The whole table let out slight groan at Snow’s statement who responded by kissing her husband on the cheek. 

“Enough already.” Henry took a fry off his plate and chunked it at his grandparents who laughed.

“Well it seems none of you have room to talk,” Robin said looking around the table.

“No none of you do,” Belle’s cheerful voice rang out as she entered the diner hand in hand with Will Scarlett. 

“Ello everyone,” Will called out sitting down next to Mal. “Sorry we’re a bit late.”

“It’s alright,” Snow assured him, “How is the library, have you gotten everything arranged like you want?” Belle shook her head,

“No not yet but I’m getting close Will has been a tremendous help.” Regina leaned over the table slightly,

“Well that’s good, dear.” 

Since Belle had banished Rumple, Regina had been a surprisingly huge comfort to the girl who now spent a lot of her free time with The Mayor. They made quite the odd pairing as friends but somehow it worked and neither was complaining,

“Oh Regina, are we still on for lunch tomorrow?” 

“Of course, I’m looking forward to it, oh and by the way your research on the spell to free the fairies from the hat was a huge help.” Both woman were leaning back out of their chairs to talk to one another,

“Were you able free all of the fairies?” 

“Yes it was no simple task but we managed to get all of those little pests out of that hat.” Regina had always hated fairies, “If it was up to me they would still be stuck in there.”

“Come now, Fairies aren’t that bad.”

“You don’t know them like I do, dear.” 

“They are quit the unpleasant creatures,” Mal added looking over her shoulder. 

“You just don’t like them because their magic doesn’t mix very well with yours,” Snow called out.

“There is also that,” Regina said moving back to the table. 

Their conversation continued as normal with the gang’s laughter filling up the restaurant for the rest of the night, but unknowing to them something dark had been released from the hat that day and was lurking in the woods not far from the outskirts of town.


	9. Chapter 9

It watched. The pull of darkness lead it here and it knew. Someone close was calling to it, pulling it closer, begging it to come near. And once it found out who had called upon it, its work could begin. It could not decipher out of the group who was calling upon it there was so much darkness between all of them it could not decide. So it bided its time knowing the darkness would draw it to the right person in time. But until that happened all it could do was watch. 

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Pale moonlight shone in through the bedroom window lighting up the room as Mal watched her lover sleep alongside of her. Running her fingers down The Mayor’s spin Mal took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend who quietly breathed in and out as she dreamed. Maleficent didn’t grow tired as often as humans only needing to sleep several hours a week to feel rested so she spent most nights watching her lover sleep and Mal wouldn’t have it any other way. Regina had a natural gracefulness about her as she slept unwillingly to show weakness even in moments like these. 

A sudden chill ran down the dragon’s spin putting her senses on edge, sitting up Mal scanned the room ready to attack at the slightest sign of movement. Using all her enhanced senses Mal was sure no one else was in the room but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that someone not very far away was watching her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From outside the window it gazed in upon them. The darkness had brought it to this place knowing that it had almost found who had called upon it. Watching as one got out of bed it waited to be shown who was the one. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes glowing ready for an attack at any moment Mal looked around the room certain someone was watching them. Feeling something draw her gaze she turned to look out the window…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her glowing eyes looked directly at it and it knew… she was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last 2 chapters have been short but I’ve done that on purpose it’s all a part of the anticipation build up. Hope you like where I’ve taken this story.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun had not yet fully risen and the dawn painted an Amarillo color across the sky as Regina awoke surprised not to find Mal lying next to her. The Queen found this rather odd because in all the years the couple had been together Regina could not remember a time when Mal wasn’t watching over her in the morning. If Mal had left for some reason in the middle of the night Regina knew Maleficent would have awoken her to assure The Queen of where she was going. 

Worry quickly overcame Regina who threw back the covers raising both hands to surround herself in purple smoke that got her dressed not wanting to waste a second as she headed down stairs. She quickly searched the house finding no sign of the dragon, her worry turned into panic as a feeling of dread rose from within her. Regina could not explain why she felt this way knowing Mal could have simply gone for a morning walk but a nagging feeling told The Queen that something was very wrong. 

Reaching for her cell phone The Mayor dialed Emma’s number waiting a few moments as the phone rang before Emma picked up,

“Hey Reg…” Regina cut her off,

“Emma listen to me something is wrong.” Panic was clear in The Mayor’s voice,

“What’s going on, what’s happened?” The Savior stopped in the middle of the loft holding the phone close to her ear,

“It’s Mal, she’s gone.” Emma looked across at her parents who had stopped what they were doing seeing the concerned look on their daughters face,

“What do you mean gone?” 

“Something has happened Emma, I don’t know how I know but I do.” Snow and Charming were at Emma’s side listening to the conversation which was now on speaker phone,  
“I believe you, where are you now?” Emma trusted Regina’s instincts knowing true love formed a bond none of them could explain,

“I’m at my house.” Emma looked at her parents,

“We are on our way.” 

The Charming’s arrived at Regina’s mansion is a swirl of white magic,

“Regina!” Emma called out as Regina got up from the dining room table.

“Emma, thank you for coming,” she looked between Snow and Charming, “and you brought you parents.” The Queen gave Emma an unsatisfied look. 

“They can help.” Snow stepped beside her daughter,

“Yes we can, we all care for Mal and if something has happened we both want to help.” Charming nodded in agreement. The Queen gave a sideways glance and let out a sigh,

“You’re right I’m sorry. Old habits.” 

“What exactly happened?” Emma stepped closer ready to catch The Mayor who seemed on the verge of collapsing. 

“I woke up this morning and something was off. Mal wasn’t awake beside me which was odd she never leaves without telling me.” She folded her hands protectively over her chest, “I know this doesn’t seem bad but something is wrong.” Regina looked directly at Emma, “I can feel it.” 

“I believe you,” Emma placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina took in a breath suddenly as a terror swept over her body causing her knees to give out forcing Charming to react catching her in his arms,

“Regina, Regina what is it?” Charming searched her face which now had tears running down it,

“Mal. I-I can feel it, it’s killing her.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It forced its way into her body knowing she would be the conduit that would finally set it free. After the takeover it will finally be whole once again. The fight this creature showed was remarkable never before had it seen someone resist this long; she was not going to give up this body up without a struggle. But it could feel her strength waning with each passing second and very soon this body would no longer be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys what do you think?? Let me know, I want to make this as interesting for you guys as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

It couldn’t believe this thing was still alive after the hostile takeover her body had undergone but her spirit continued to fight on unwilling to pass over into the light. It had to admit her fight was impressive never before had it seen someone with such will to live and for that it had to admire the dragon. Soon enough though her will would extinguish and this body would finally be it’s for the taking but until then it would have to make due with sharing this body with her host. It knew sooner or later her will to fight would give out and that’s when it would strike. 

Back in StoryBrooke  
Regina was exhausted feeling the life drain from Mal; it was as though she herself was the one dying feeling the exact same pain her lover was being put through. 

Using all of her magic Emma had tried her best to track down Mal’s location but something was blocking her making it impossible for her to get an exact location. 

The Queen had collapsed on the floor moments before and was now in David’s arms, 

“We-we need to find her,” Regina managed to say between painful breaths. Kneeling down Emma took Regina’s hand,

“Regina, I’m trying but,” she paused not wanting to cause The Queen anymore distress, “something is blocking me from finding her, something doesn’t want us interfering.” Fear flooded The Mayor’s eyes as she buried face into Charming’s shoulder.

“Regina we will find her,” David assured her while rapping his arms tighter around her. 

Snow pulled Emma aside,

“What is happening?” Emma shook her head,

“I have no idea. Have you ever seen something like this before?” Snow looked down at Regina who was huddled in her husband’s arms,

“When Regina gave me the poison apple David felt it when I was put under the curse. But I’ve never seen someone with such a connection to their true love before. It’s like… they are one person.” Emma met Snow’s eyes,

“Their bond goes even deeper than anyone realized.” 

David gathered Regina in his arms carrying her to the next room and gently set her on the couch. The Mayor was physically and emotionally drained curling into a ball away from The Prince. Charming pulled a chair next to his former enemy remaining by her side unwilling to leave The Queen by herself. 

Looking in on Regina, Emma leaned against the door frame hanging her head not knowing what to do next.

“Mom,” she whispered, “how are we going to save Mal if we can’t find her?” The realization that they may not make it to the dragon in time crashed down upon The Savior. Snow avoided eye contact,

“Emma, I have no idea.”

2 hours later  
Emma had assembled everyone at Granny’s Diner, Belle, Will, her parents, Hook, Robin and Regina who looked like she might pass out at any moment. Charming stood protectively over Regina as she sat in a booth next to Belle.

“We could use a spell or enchantment to find her,” Robin suggested concern in his eyes. 

“I’ve looked through all the spell books in the library and found several enchantments that may work,” Belle spoke quickly more concerned for Regina who leaned against her for support.

A sudden chill filled the room, the lights flickered briefly and everyone stood frozen to the spot looking around for the cause of the disturbance. A gust of wind blew the front door open making everyone jump.

“Oh did I scare you,” a familiar voice rang out. In a swirl of black magic Maleficent immerged before them but something wasn’t quit right. As Mal looked up everyone took a step back seeing her now pitch black eyes gazing upon them. 

“M-Mal,” Regina got up from her seat stepping forward. 

“You must be Regina.” The creature or whatever it was that had taken control of Mal said closing the distance between them. “Don’t look so confused, dear. You see,” it grazed a hand across Regina’s cheek, “I am not your precious Maleficent. I do hope you are not too attached to her, because in a few hours she will be no more.” A sly smile crossed its lips. 

“What have you done with her?” Anger over took The Queen as she lunged forward at the creature only to be caught by the throat before she could cause any damage. 

“You see your lovely Maleficent was the perfect host for me, the only one with the level of darkness to contain my spirit. I’ve waited a millennia for this and I have to thank you Regina,” it pulled her closer to it, “if you had not let me out of that hat I would not be here.” Releasing Regina from its grip Regina stumbled backwards. ”Her fight however is something that I did not account for but that’s no matter she will soon fade away and only I will remain.”

Emma rushed to Regina’s side, 

“You won’t win,” Emma stared directly into its eyes, “she will defeat you.” It laughed,

“Oh I love your optimism it will be so much more fun to see the crushing defeat in your eyes when she dies.” 

Regina stood up, 

“You have no idea how strong she really is.” 

“Oh I think I do, your precious dragon is fading by the second she won’t last the night.” Basking in the glory of knowing it was going to win it drew closer to the group, “But where are my manners I haven’t introduced myself,” it bowed, “I’m Morgana.” 

“The Morgana,” Belle whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“So you have heard of me,” a smug smile swept across her face.

“I don’t understand Merlin he defeated you centuries ago.” Disgust came over Morgana upon hearing that name,

“That idiotic wizard never had the power to kill me that’s why he trapped me in that hat because he wasn’t strong enough to finish the job.” Pain flashed in Morgana’s eyes as she stepped backward grabbing her head, “Regina… l-listen to me I-I can’t hold on much longer. Get the hat I may be able to f-forc…” Regaining control Morgana forced the dragon back into her subconscious, “Stupid girl you can’t defeat me.” Rage burned within the witch as she turned to her audience, “I want that hat.” 

Before Morgana could make a move Regina raised her arms and in a purple mist sent the group to her vault knowing they would be safe there, at least for a while. Taking in a breath to gather herself The Mayor opened her palm summoning the metal object that contained the hat. 

“We need to send that bitch back where she belongs.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sunlight lite up the meadow in an orange glow that shimmered around Morgana it had been a long time since she was been able to take in such a site. Closing her eyes the witch listened to the many sounds of the forest surrounding her, she could hear everything from the dragonflies that buzzed in the treetops to the fish swimming in a stream deep within the woods.

“This body will do quite nicely.” 

There was such power here, such strength making all her senses stand on edge like Morgana had never felt before. Everything around her was heightened right down to being able to see the dust that floated on the wind swirling around her to create a mini whirlwind. 

The world looked magical through the dragon’s eyes they picked up even the slightest movement or sound from as far as 3 miles it was amazing,

“I think I’m going to like this.” 

Everything was falling into place something Morgana had waited hundreds of years for and she wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way of her plans. Reining in her senses Morgana focused back to the task at hand after the untimely departure of The Queen back at the diner she had tracked them to the woods but was unable to get their exact location,

“Clever little witch but your protection spell won’t hid you forever.”

Her main concern was getting her hands on that hat in the wrong hands it could ruin everything, whatever happened Morgana was not going to allow herself to get trapped back in the thing she would rather die than be imprisoned back in that hat. 

Camelot a long time ago…

Merlin had gained his powers centuries ago mastering them with utter perfection making him one of the greatest wizards of his time but even with his tremendous abilities he knew Morgana was to powerful even for him. Unlike him Morgana had been born with the gift of magic and came into her power with ease, he had studied with her for years under the supervision of their master but as time went on Merlin began to see the lust for power start to emerge in her eyes. Turning away from their masters teachings she became obsessed with the dark arts becoming so powerful that Merlin feared for the safety of everyone in Camelot. 

Knowing he could not defeat her alone he called upon the one man who could stop her, the one man they both feared, their master. 

Merlin himself had not seen him for almost a century but desperate times were upon him and he needed his help.

“You summoned me young master Merlin,” a booming voice called out from behind him. Relief washed over Merlin as he turned around to face his master,

“Gandalf, thank the Gods you came.”


	14. Chapter 14

Camelot long ago…  
Merlin had been given the solution to his problem in the form of an enchanted hat given to him by The White Wizard himself who told Merlin exactly how to use the object to defeat Morgana. Unfortunately Gandalf couldn’t stay he had his own war to fight back in Middle Earth remaining just long enough to explain how the object worked before returning back to Rivendell. Now all Merlin had to do was face Morgana head on but even with the upper hand he could not underestimate her, if he did Morgana would most certainly win. 

StoryBrooke  
Maleficent’s past had begun seeping through into Morgana’s memory that’s how she knew it was Regina’s hidden vault that lay before her. 

“Thank you, dear,” she spoke to Mal who was quite aware of what was happening, “you made this easy for me.” 

Blowing the doors open Morgana stepped inside hearing footsteps and movement below her, 

“Nowhere to run now,” the excitement of closing in on her prey quickened her heart beat making the blood rush through her body even faster. Prepared for the fight that was about to take place Morgana teleported herself to the vault bellow…

Camelot  
Darkness started to cloud Merlin’s vison his strength was fading as Morgana sent him flying across the court yard where he lay unmoving. 

“This pains me so Merlin but you brought this upon yourself. You know I do not wish to do this to you. We could have been together if you would have only joined me.” The witch stopped inches from him, “But it seems you have given me no choice I guess even love can’t stand in the way of power.” 

Merlin’s heart broke, at one time in his life he would have given anything for her even his life but so much had changed since then. “I loved you once, Merlin, and maybe I still do but not even you are going to stand in the way of my plans.” Morgana kneeled down drawing a long dagger from her dress, “Goodbye lover.” 

Calling upon the last bit of strength he had Merlin sent out a blast of pure magic blowing back Morgana. Standing up Merlin summoned the hat and pointed the open end toward Morgana who had managed to make it to her feet though stunned by the blast. 

“You forced this on yourself Morgana,” a light emitted from the hat dragging Morgana closer. A look of horror came across Morgana’s face as she realized what was happening,

“Merlin no, don’t do this,” she yelled. Ignoring her the wizard held onto the hat letting it pull her closer as she fought to try and escape. Now inches away Merlin made full eye contact with his former lover watching while she was fully forced inside her new found prison,

“Goodbye, Morgana.”


	15. Chapter 15

The attack was ruthless and Regina didn’t stand a chance she had been knocked backwards into a stone wall without warning as soon as Morgana appeared in the vault. With Regina crumpled on the floor Emma retaliated swiftly sending an icy beam, which she learned from Elsa, straight at the ancient witch. Simply raising a hand Morgana split the beam causing the magic to move around her without causing any harm,

“Foolish girl your petty magic is no match for me.” Flicking her fingers Morgana sent a dark ray of magic toward the savior that hit her square in the chest immediately knocking the princess out. 

The hat lay next to Regina who was still lying on the floor unmoving from the previous attack, the others moved to charge her but with a nod each froze to the stop unable to move. The band of idiots were now at her mercy with the task almost complete as she moved toward The Queen to claim her prize,

“You’ll be the first I put in this wretched hat.” 

Regina slowly came to as she realized everyone around her was either frozen to the stop or passed out, a dread overcame The Mayor knowing this defeat would mean the love of her life would die because she couldn’t protect her. 

While reaching down for the hat Morgana froze unable to move from within her Maleficent had gained a second wind using all her remaining energy to force her conscience to overpower Morgana’s. 

“Regina, I can’t hold on for long. Use the hat.” Mal was fading fast using the last bit of strength she had to force Morgana’s spirit out of her body. A black cloud was expelled from Mal’s body as she crashed to the floor, Regina reacted fast grabbing the hat at her feet and pointing the open end at the witch. 

The black cloud tried to escape but its efforts were in vain as it slowly was consumed by the Sorcerer’s hat sending Morgana back into the black oblivion of her prison.   
Dropping the object Regina rushed to Mal’s side,

“Mal, Mal wake up.” Tears ran down The Queen’s face. 

Mal knew she was slipping away her as her eyes grew heavy, the fight with Morgana had taken everything from her but before it was too late she had to tell Regina her secret.

“Regina listen to me, I-I,” it was getting harder for the dragon to speak, “we have another child, I laid an egg long ago in the Enchanted Forest. But the child was taken away by the Sorcerer’s Apprentice, find him and-and you can find our child.” Barely getting the last words out Mal closed her eyes passing out. 

“Mal, Mal!” Panic arouse in Regina’s chest, “Please wake up, Mal please I love you…” Confusion and heartbreak set in as Regina started to register what Mal had said. Charming bent down next to her feeling Mal’s neck,

“She still has a pulse we need to get her to the hospital now!” Regina nodded trying to make sense of it all as they all disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months had passed since the night of Morgana’s attack forcing Mal into a comatose state and leaving her loving partner in complete devastation. After that night Regina had searched endlessly for their child crushing her spirit even more with each passing day of coming up empty handed. If The Queen was not searching frantically for her child she was at the hospital never leaving Mal’s side praying to any God who would listen for a miracle.

The Mayor sat next to Mal holding her hand eyes closed as she had drifted off to sleep from the long day until the opening of the door awoke her. Charming entered the room; the prince had been a huge comfort to the queen over the past two months, 

“Regina,” he walked over toward her.

“Charming,” a slight smile crossed her lips.

“You should go home you’ve been here all night.” Regina sat up never letting go of Mal’s hand,

“I can’t if she wakes up… I need to be the first person she sees.” Charming pulled up a chair next to the mayor,

“I will stay with her if anything changes I will call you, I promise.” Concern flashed in David’s eyes knowing Regina had worn herself out to the point of exhaustion. She looked at Mal lying on the bed reluctant to leave her partner, finally she nodded,

“Okay but I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Leaning over she placed a soft kiss on the dragon’s forehead.

“I won’t leave her side,” David reassured her. 

Back home Regina collapsed on her bed letting the weight of all that was happening crash down upon her as she curled into a ball letting the tears she had been holding in for so long roll down her face. Just as she was beginning to drift off to sleep a feeling of another presence in the room made her eyes fly open. Bolting upright a figure emerged from the darkness, 

“Do not fear,” the figure came into view and an older man in long robes came into sight. “I’m not here to harm you the fireball is not needed.” Regina hesitated but extinguished the flame in her palm.

“Why are you here, who are you?” On edge from the intruder Regina stood quickly facing the man head on. 

“I’m here to help you,” he moved closer, “and perhaps retrieve my hat.” Surprise flashed in The Queen’s eyes,

“…Merlin?” 

“Yes.” He turned toward the bedroom door, “we have many things to discuss.” 

 

Downstairs Merlin sat across from Regina,

“Fighting off Morgana is a most impressive task; one most would not live to tell. Your lover is a force to be reckoned with it seems,” Merlin sat confidently with his hands folded across his lap.

“Yes she is,” Regina looked away not wanting to show her fragile state to the wizard.

“You love her very much I can see it in your eyes.” Regina met his gaze,

“Without her I do not feel complete,” pain stabbed at her heart, “like a piece of my soul is missing,” a tear trickled down her face.

“And that, my dear, is true love in its most pure form. What you two have is the rarest most precious thing in the universe and that’s why I’m here to help you regain what you have lost.” Hope began to rise within the queen,

“Please do not say things like this if you are unsure my heart is in pieces as it is, if you are unsure of what might happen please do not give me false hope.” Merlin leaned forward,

“My lovely queen I am most certain I can heal your beloved dragon I would not be here otherwise.” A smile spread across Regina’s face,

“What do you want from me?” Merlin stood,

“You and Mal have already fought off one of the greatest evils of our time I think you have done enough, all I ask for is that in which is mine to be returned to me.” Regina rose,

“That can most certainly be arranged.” 

“Well then let’s go see your lovely dragon.” 

 

Charming nearly fell out of his chair when Merlin and Regina appeared in the room with a swirl of yellow magic. 

“Charming, Merlin. Merlin, Charming,” Regina quickly introduced the pair. 

“Oh I know who you are,” Merlin chuckled. 

“Regina, what’s going on?” Merlin moved next to Mal placing his hand upon her forehead,

“David all will be revealed soon, please just stand back this will not take long.” Regina placed a hand on David’s shoulder,

“It’s alright he is here to help.” Charming nodded putting his arm around the queen’s waist to comfort her. 

The wizard began to chant in a language neither understood, a glow emitted from his hands as he ran them over Mal’s body covering her in the same white light. After several minutes the light faded and Merlin’s chanting subsided leaving an eerie silence in the room. Regina made her way next to Mal searching her lovers face for any sign that she might awaken. Several seconds passed without incident, crushing disappointment overcame Regina causing her to feel faint but was swiftly caught in the strong arms of David.

Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head into Charming’s shoulder, 

“Regina, look,” Charming whispered. Pulling away from David’s comforting embrace she turned to look at Mal. Regina gasped as the dragon’s eyes had begun to fluttered open,

“Mal,” going to her side Regina softly grazed Mal’s face.

“R-regina,” Mal locked eyes with the queen. 

“Hey, I thought I had lost you.” Mal took Regina’s hand in her own,

“You never left my side.” Regina looked surprised,

“You could hear me?” 

“Yes,” Mal smiled, “I wanted to reach out and comfort you but I couldn’t move. I wanted to tell you how much I love you.” Not caring who was watching Regina leaned in kissing Mal letting her worries fade away with the touch of her true love. 

“I love you too,” the mayor whispered when they parted. Looking over her shoulder Regina met the eyes of Merlin,

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, my dear, and before I forget I have something else for the two of you.” He reached inside his pocket revealing a silver compass, “This object will lead you both to your child.” Regina and Mal exchanged a glance. “Your daughter to be exact. When she fell through the portal she came into this world, the compass I hold in my hand will lead you to her.”

“We have a daughter,” a tear fell from the dragons eye, “Thank you, we are in your debt.”

“No debt needs to be repaid,” the wizard smiled handing the couple the compass. 

“Thank you, Merlin,” Regina said holding onto Mal never wanting to let her go again.

 

After returning the hat to the wizard Merlin left StoryBrooke to return to Camelot promising to place the hat somewhere where no one would ever find it. Regina and Mal were now ready to begin their journey to find their daughter, Lily. But before they left Regina had something she needed to do, something that she should have done a long time ago.

Walking hand in hand Regina stopped at the docks taking both Mal’s hands in her own,

“Mal, you are my perfect match, I can’t imagine my life without you nor would I want to. You have all of my heart and so much more.” Reaching into her pocket Regina pulled out a small black box, Mal gasped. Bending down on one knee Regina opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, “Maleficent, will you marry me?” Placing a hand over her heart the dragon smiled,

“Yes!” 

THE END.


End file.
